Guardian Weapon
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: The students at the D.W.M.A are shocked when a newcomer calling himself Death and wielding a common scythe appears at the school and Shinigami seems to know who he is. R&R
1. Another Scythe

Chapter 1:  
>Another Scythe?<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters involved except Guardian D. Death

It was a dark night in Death City. A shadowy form drifted across the alley that concealed it. Above loomed the ever present D.W.M.A, The form drifted forward to another patch of shadows which hid it nicely, it looked around, then moved on ahead, On the rooftops a figure followed the first. The second had spiky hair and was wielding a small knife-like weapon.

"Tsubaki…" the second figure asked to himself

"Yes Black Star?"

"Are you getting the same vibe from this guy as I am?"

"Yes. It's strangely similar to Lord Death's." she replied

The figure looked up toward Black Star and Tsubaki through the edge of its vision, but continued to move toward the D.W.M.A. Eventually it arrived at the foot of the stairs that led up to the school. Black Star and Tsubaki landed in the street behind him.

"Hey! Who are you!" Black Star shouted

the figure looked back and then turned to face Black Star. The shadows that had been concealing the approacher's face faded away to reveal an intricate mask that was black on the base and intersecting lines of gold.

"Look at this guy. Already so scared of me, the great Black Star, that he's hiding his face behind that mask.

The stranger held his arm out and a scythe immediately formed in a glow of white light.

"What? You wanna fight me? The great Black Star. The man who will surpass god?"

The stranger sighed "You have a lot of arrogance. I detest those will arrogance." It said in a deep voice that echoed from behind his mask.

"I'll show you how arrogant you are for detesting me. Tsubaki, ninja star mode."

"Right."

Tsubaki disappeared in a cloud of dust to reappear as a giant Shuriken which Black Star threw at the stranger. He stepped out of the way and used the blade of his scythe to catch Tsubaki in the center and twirled throwing her back at Black Star

"Stupid child."

Black jumped back to let Tsubaki slow down some more and grasped her in the center stopping her.

"Black Star be careful. This man has a lot of power stored inside him." Tsubaki warned

"You might want to listen to her." The stranger his scythe butt planted firmly in the stone of the street.

"Shut up! No one tells me what to do." Black Star told him angrily

"Your anger will hinder your ability to fight. I suggest you pull out now while you still have the right to say you fought me." The stranger said bored

"And who are you to talk so big to someone like me?" Black Star asked

The stranger sighed"My name is Guardian D. Death." He replied "You can call me Death."

"Well, you're an arrogant bastard. Throwing lord Death's name around like it was some kind of toy." Black Star said grinning at Death

(A/N some of you are probably thinking about now: "How am I gonna tell the difference between Death and Lord Death?" Here's how: Death is going to be called Death, while Lord Death will be called Shinigami.)

"Death is my own name to use. If anyone else claims it they are stealing from me." He stated

"That's it." Black Star charged at Death "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode."

"Right."

Tsubaki again changed in a smoke cloud from the giant Shuriken to a black bladed katana that Black star held firmly in his right hand "Speed Star"

Death grasped his scythe in both hands "Deathly Beat"

Everything except for Death slowed down tremendously. Black Star was now running slower than he was before using Speed Star. He walked over to Black Star and stopped, thinking about what he was going to do. He decided and chopped on Black Star's neck before reversing Deathly Beat reverting time back to normal and watching as Black Star fell over unconscious.

Tsubaki emerged from her weapon form "Black Star!" she shouted before glaring up at Death "Who are you? Really."

"I've already told you. My name is Death. Anyone who uses this name other than me is stealing my name."

"Black Star! Tsubaki! What's going on?" Kid shouted as he rushed upon the scene, Liz and Patty right behind him with Maka and Soul behind them.

Death turned to them, his scythe clinking on the flagstones and he put it down. The group slid to a stop

"Another scythe?" Maka asked surprised

"You act as if a scythe is a rare sight young girl." Death told her

"Who are you two?" Kid asked

"Two?" Death asked them back. He looked around for a bit before reverting his gaze back to the new group "I only see one. Well, I don't see myself, but I know I'm here."

"Not you, your weapon." Soul said angrily "Are you that thick?"

Death stared at his scythe through his mask.

"My scythe is only a scythe. It is not a weapon like you here." Death swung his scythe out to show what he meant about the world around him with its human-weapons.

"Then… who made it?" Maka asked herself "No one would be crazy enough to forge a common scythe knowing that it's Shinigami's personal weapon."

"Hey Ho. Howdy." Shinigami's voice echoed from atop the stairs

The group, including Death looked up at him

"What's going on everybody?" Shinigami asked spreading his fingers apart in a V.

"This guy is going around calling himself Death." Tsubaki explained "And he's very powerful. He also wields a scythe that isn't a weapon."

Shinigami looked at Death and Death looked at Shinigami, each was staring at the other through their mask.

"Welcome Death. I've been expecting to see you for some time now." Shinigami replied

"It's good to be back Shinigami." Death said with a bow

"You don't have to be so formal you know."

"It's my position in the Guardians that requires formality when I'm sent on missions." Death replied

"Yeah Yeah, you and your Guardians again" Shinigami replied waving a hand dismissively "So, how's everyone doing back their anyway?"

"That's why I'm here, but I think this conversation should be kept only to those who know about the Guardians personally." Death said turning slightly to the few students behind him as Tsubaki cradled the awakening Black Star

"Yes. I understand your point. Come, we'll talk in my office. I'll get someone to fetch Stein." Shinigami turned and went back toward the school.

Death let his scythe fade away into white light before ascending the flight of steps. Reaching the top and following Shinigami.


	2. The Guardians Appear Again

Chapter 2:  
>The Guardians Appear Again<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters involved except for Guardian D. Death

"So, Death, What brings you back to Death city?" Shinigami asked

"The Guardians have reason to believe something is going on and that we need to gather allies from the worlds." Death replied

The two were sitting in the death room at a small table in front of the mirror Shinigami used when someone called him.

"The Guardians need allies? From what I've seen that means definite trouble." Shinigami said tilting his head

"Yes, it seems our enemies have also recruited allies from the nether worlds, and from what we've gathered so far, we'll be no match for them when the time comes to face them in battle." Death told him

"So you're coming here to help us in order to recruit us?" Shinigami asked

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm doing here." Death replied

"Alright, that's fine and all, but what kind of power are you looking for?" Shinigami asked

"All kinds, Black Star seems to be good. I don't know about the others yet."Death replied

"Oh, hello Stein, I see you got my messenger" Shinigami said looking past Death

Death looked behind him and he saw Professor Stein approaching.

"Hello Death. What brings you back?" Stein asked in his normal monotone

"I've come for allies Stein." Death replied as the professor walked forward and sat down at the table with them

"What kind of allies?" Stein asked

"It seems the Guardians are in need of some assistance." Shinigami answered

"The Guardians need help? That could mean trouble for the rest of us." Stein replied

"Yes. This is exactly why I'm here. I've been sent on a mission to join the D.W.M.A temporarily and from there examine power from different students and warriors within' the world. From there I'll report back to my commander and see where things go from there." Death answered bridging his fingers and putting his elbows on the table.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stein asked

"Any missions you think are exceedingly difficult?" Death asked

Stein and Shinigami looked at each other for a minute.

"Well… I don't know if you were briefed on the situation before you got here, but, Asura has escaped. He's teamed up with Arachnae and strengthened Arachnophobia. We were going to assault their base." Shinigami replied

"Sounds perfect, I'll take a small squad with me and charge in." Death told him standing up "I've already got a few in mind; those kids from earlier."

"Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty." Stein explained

"Weapons, strengths, weaknesses." Death said looking at him

"Maka Albarn, one-star scythe meister with her partner Soul Eater. She knows how to use Witch Hunter and Genie Hunter. Black Star is with his partner Tsubaki who you've fought and know what they can do already. Finally Death the Kid is Shinigami's own son with his twin pistols Liz and Patty." Stein explained

Death nodded to himself at the information. "Thank you Stein." He summoned his own Scythe, and walked out of the death room to collect his squad

"Oh, Death, You should know that if you plan on charging in like you're talking about. You'll encounter the most resistance and the most powerful of them." Stein called after him

Death stopped "What better way to show what students can do but to test them? Correct?" he turned and left.

He walked down the hallway, his scythe clinking on the floor. He walked until he found a room that was labeled as Stein's. Death walked inside and there he found Maka talking to another student with pink hair. He… or she… seemed to be sitting by him/herself, save for Maka and her group.

Death cleared his throat drawing the attention of the entire class. Most stared at the large scythe in his hand.

"Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty. Come with me." Death said, he turned and walked out the door. The listed students looked at each other curiously, but followed. Crona, left alone, sulked for a moment before following the group out the door, following silently.

Death led the group to a small clearing. There he looked them over; he noticed that Crona had followed them.

"You can come out child." Death said in a disappointed tone. "If you want to stalk someone, try not to breathe through your mouth, or in my case. Project your fears."

Crona approached the group "What's going on? Why did you want Maka and the others?" Crona asked

"Yeah, why did you want us anyway?" Soul asked

"I have received permission to take you with me in the assault on the Arachnophobia's castle. " Death answered

"No way, Shinigami would just hand over control like that." Black Star said in disbelief

"You can try and prove him wrong if you like, or I can repeat what happened last night." Death offered

Black Star backed away from the idea quickly, remembering how Death could wield Tsubaki with no problems, he only wondered what else this guy could do.

"So, any questions?" Death asked

"Yeah, I've got one." Maka said raising her hand

Death looked at her with his mask

"How can you see through that thing without eye holes?" She asked

Death looked at the ground, obvious there was a grin on his face by the tone in his voice. "How I'm able to see through this mask without eyeholes is my secret that only I know. Either way it isn't important to the mission at hand." Death replied

"And what is?" Soul asked

"I think what would be best right now would that you all get back to class. I've told you all I needed to say. Now we just wait for the assault on Arachnophobia's castle." Death replied

The group nodded before spreading out and heading back to class. Death turned and began to walk down the street through Death City. He reached the outer wall where he looked out on the desert before him. He sat down and wrapped his leg around the scythe he carried to hold it in position. _"I wonder if Boss will be pleased with the report I bring back when this is all over." _


	3. Preperations

Chapter 3:  
>Preparations<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the Characters involved except for Guardian D. Death

In the days before the assault on Arachnophobia's base, Baba Yaga castle, Death trained Crona, Ragnarok, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty harshly. Two days before the assault they showed up at the usual training spot to find Death missing. They went about looking for him for a few minutes before Crona found a note in a nearby bush. It read:

_Dear Maka and others,_

_I have decided to let you spend today as you wish so as not to exhaust you before we assault the castle. Take today to exercise, play, whatever you wish. And spend tomorrow resting or preparing yourselves however you deem fit. I will not be seen until three days time when we begin the assault on Baba Yaga's castle._

_ Your Instructor,  
>Death<em>

"Do you think this is ok?" Maka asked after she finished reading it

"It might be a trick." Black Star said quickly

"I don't think so. Death wouldn't run off like this when we're so close to the moment we've been training for. I think he's serious when he says we need to relax and rest before we attack Baba Yaga's castle. After all he wouldn't want us to be demoralized and tired before we even begin the battle." Kid replied

"Either way. I say we go play some b-ball." Soul said before turning and walking off

"I'm with Soul on that." Black Star said before following him away from the site.

The rest gradually drifted away toward the basketball court they usually played on. When they arrived Stein was there. Smoking his usual cigarette on the bench to the side of the court.

"Professor Stein!" Maka shouted as they approached "Do you know where Death went?"

He looked up at them "Don't worry about him. Guardians have odd habits and sometimes they need to disappear for a while. Trust me, you'll get used to it sooner or later." He said normally

"That's not too assuring." Maka sighed

"Who cares! I've got to show you how awesome I am at this game!" Black Star shouted like his normal self

"We already know how good you are." Maka replied

"I don't care. I'll show you more of how awesome the amazing Black Star is! I'll even take you all on by myself this time!"

"That's crazy!" Kid shouted at him as the group laughed

Meanwhile Death was in a jungle far away. He climbed down into a giant hold he had found and made his way to Baba Yaga castle. He surveyed the area. Keeping quiet and out of the way of the multitude of people pouring in and out of the castle. He sensed a few strong signatures inside and closed his eyes behind his mask. His mind projected through the castle traveling through at super-sonic speed passing up the normal cronies of the organization until he arrived at Arachne's room. There he found three of the four signatures he'd felt earlier: Arachnae had the kishin Asura hugging her chest, and she was talking to her second in command Mosquito. He bowed and left the room, Death followed him until he found the source of the fourth signature, a human samurai whom Mosquito called Mifune. Death opened his eyes on his physical form and his mind returned. He jumped up the nearest cliff and out of the hole before rushing back to Death City to report what he'd learned while searching the rest of the base with his mind. Numbers, names, strategies, and plots flashed through his head as he ran. He summoned his scythe, the only comfortable thing in this world to keep him sane. The kishin's madness was even affecting him, a Guardian. That was a scary thought.

The day before the attack on Arachnophobia the students were preparing themselves, resting, studying, practicing, whatever could be done to ready themselves for the attack. Meanwhile Shinigami had called as many death scythes as he could to the death room, along with Stein and Death. When the group was finally collected they began to discuss their plans of action. The school's main force was going to attack Baba Yaga's castle with Sid as the leader. A few of the soldiers severing the D.W.M.A were going to go and destroy the moral manipulators that Sid had discovered in his first infiltration of Arachnophobia's group. Death had then rediscovered the fact that they were ready and placed throughout the world.

Death was going to lead his select squad in as a breaking force, they were to try and punch their way straight to the kishin while the school's forces remained to clean up the lackeys and anyone not important enough to stop Death's group for long. Spirit was going to remain in the Death room with Shinigami as was Azusa.

After orders were issued the remaining members of the group left the death room to gather the necessary supplies and to inform their squad members what their plan of action was and how they would play their parts. Death appeared at the basketball court where his squad was playing like yesterday.

Death jumped from the top of the building he'd been on and landed causing a crater in the ground underneath his feet.

"Death!" Maka shouted surprised when the dust cleared and revealed him.

"Yes Maka. It's me." He replied "I've come bearing news of our mission on the assault of Baba Yaga castle tomorrow. Our group is to be the main attacking force and we'll punch through with everything we have to get straight to Arachnae and the kishin." Death explained

"Sounds fun. We get to be the center of attention. And I'll be at the center of that!" Black Star shouted

Death sighed, he'd grown tired of Black Star's antics at becoming the most powerful thing in the world, but he'd also somehow grown used to it.

"There, you have your orders. You're to prepare yourselves for the battle tomorrow. I will meet you at the gates of Death City. I wish you all luck." Death said before disappearing in a flash of white light.


	4. The Assault on Baba Yaga Castle

Chapter 4  
>Assault on Baba Yaga Castle<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters involved except for Guardian D. Death

Death and his team crouched in the bushes looking out ahead of them. Before them was a small army of men and women dressed in black cloaks and wearing white masks. They were patrolling the entrance to the large castle that was Arachnophobia's base of operations, Baba Yaga castle. Death signaled for Kid to approach him. The young reaper crawled forward and looked up at his squad leader. Death silently signaled for Kid to take out to the two guards farthest to their right. He got on one knee and aimed his twin pistols and fired taking out the pair of guards. The rest of the group rushed over to see what had happened; they had received word of an advancing force and were all on edge ready for them. Death signaled for the squad to move forward and they rushed past him. He followed them taking up the rear, to guard them in case any of the guards turned around.

They were about to enter the castle when a single figure appeared from within the shadows of the doorway.

"Not this guy…" Death said as the opponent stepped forward to reveal himself as Mifune the legendary samurai

"Don't worry Death. I got this guy. You go on ahead with the others." Black Star said stepping forward holding Tsubaki in ninja sword mode.

"Black Star, are you sure? This man emanates an extremely powerful aura. I think I should take care of him."

"No, I'll do it. He and I have a score to settle." Black Star said determined to defeat his long time rival.

Death nodded his understanding and took off leading the squad past Mifune. The Samurai glanced at the masked approacher and the two caught eyes. Death looked forward and led the group inside while Mifune looked back at Black Star.

"So, you've come to challenge me again?" Mifune asked

"Yeah right. I'm just here to defeat the Kishin and make my name the biggest thing since god." Black Star said in his normal cocky tone.

"Then let's see if you're ready to defeat god." Mifune produced a case of swords from his back and threw it into the air "Infinite sword attack"

The case flew into the air before tipping upside down and the swords spilled out into the ground, caution tape that had been wrapped around the case tied itself around the handles of the swords and formed a barrier for their battle.

"Let's go." Mifune said as he grabbed the nearest sword and charged at Black Star

Death and the others were knocking down Arachnophobia's members as they got in their way, the occasional scientist. They were following Death and Maka's lead toward two powerful souls that they assumed were Arachnae and the Kishin Asura. Kid looked to his left and noticed a room off to the side where light glowed brightly into the hallway.

"Death! I think you might want to come take a look at this." Kid said to him causing the Guardian to stop and turned

"What is it?" Death asked running over and looking into the door with his mask

"I don't know."

"It has another powerful soul inside. Along with an object of great power." Death said to them

"But who could be more powerful than the Kishin and Arachnae?" Crona asked "Because I don't think I could handle that."

Death nodded at him "The only one that comes to mind is Arachnae's right hand, Mosquito." Death said calmly

"I remember him when we went after Brew." Maka said suddenly remembering the fight that she, Kid, and Black Star had had with the older man.

"Yes. I think this could be a problem if we let him continue. Crona, you take care of him."

"Me? But, I don't think I could handle that."

Death looked at him with his mask "Crona… I know you can do it." He said nicely to the young meister

Crona's face turned from one of fear to one of stern discipline. "Alright… I'll try." He said before rushing past them and into the room. Soon echoes of the battle inside reached the group outside.

"I think we better get moving. Crona can handle himself." Death said

the rest of them nodded and followed him down the hallway, leading the way toward the Arachnae and Asura.

"Mosquito… what's going on?" Arachnae asked feigning her calm demeanor to keep Asura from reacting to the battle outside.

"Lady Arachnae, the D.W.M.A forces have breached the castle and battles are breaking out all throughout the surrounding area." Mosquito reported

"Send Giriko out and have him reinforce the troops." Arachnae said

"My lady, wouldn't I be better suited for that task?" Mosquito asked

"No, I leave it to Giriko, he can handle himself." Arachnae said calmly

"Whatever you say my lady." Mosquito replied

the connection cut and Arachnae turned her attention back to Asura. "Don't worry my darling. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Mosquito turned around in his chair and saw Crona slice a soldier down his chest

"Who are you?" Mosquito asked

"I'm the demon sword meister Crona. Here on orders from the D.W.M.A and Death." He replied

"Well kid I commend your courage for charging in here half-cocked and with such inexperience." Mosquito said before jumping out of his seat and landing in front of Crona "But this is where your journey ends."

Death and his group continued to run through the hallways when a quake shook the castle and knocked them over.

"What was that?" Maka asked

Death looked up and saw a giant soul near the castle.

"It's Shinigami. He's come." Death replied

"How? That's impossible. My father can't leave Death City."

"Think about it for a moment." Death replied

Maka's eyes widened "He brought Death City with him? How?" She shouted

"Maka. When you work with Guardians, always keep your mind open to whatever comes your way." Death told her

"Come on. We better get out of here quickly before my father breaks this place apart." Kid said

Death nodded at him and continued to lead the way toward Arachnae and the Kishin.

Outside Mifune and Black Star were still battling. The whole time Mifune repetitively asked, and each time Black Star shouted at him to be quiet or shut up. Eventually Mifune told Black Star a story of how he'd met his father. And that his father had become consumed with greed and walked down the path of the demon, and hence Mifune had to kill him. Black Star unlocked the power of the enchanted sword and defeated Mifune, but before he left, he told him that he would carve his own path. He took off with Tsubaki in ninja sword mode and attempted to catch up with Death and the others

Crona jumped aside as Mosquito tried to stab at him with his three-pronged nose attack. Mosquito flew high into the air before turning and coming at Crona again. Crona held Ragnarok up to block and stopped Mosquito causing sparks to fly.

"You're pretty good kid. I'm surprised you've lasted this long." Mosquito said before he detached himself and flew off getting ready for another attack.

Crona followed him with his gaze before Ragnarok opened his mouth and shouted at Crona

"Crona you idiot, we need to figure out a way to stop him. We're wasting time here, gupi."

"I know that, but I don't know how to handle a small man who flies around because of his nose." Crona replied

"Then you're gonna get us both killed!" Ragnarok shouted at him

"Here I come!" Mosquito shouted as he dove at Crona again

"uh… Ragnarok, scream resonance!"

Ragnarok widened his mouth and let loosed a scream that swerved Mosquito off course.

"Scream, Gamma." Crona slashed Ragnarok and sent a wave toward Mosquito, the older man turned just in time as the wave passed him and took the tip of his boot with it.

"You insolent brat. I'll make you pay for that." Mosquito shouted at him

"Scream, Gamma." Crona swung again and sent a wave head on at Mosquito making him dodge again.  
>He turned to head toward Crona once more when he hit a scream gamma head on.<p>

While he'd been turning Crona swung another Scream Gamma at Mosquito and let him take the hit head on. He turned and left Mosquito's unconscious body in the room as he rushed to catch back up with the others.

Death, Maka, and Kid arrived at Arachnae's room. Death put a finger up to his mask in a sign for silence. He pushed the door open with his scythe and nothing happened.

"Come in." Arachnae's voice called to them

Death signaled for Kid and Maka to stay outside and out of sight. He walked in alone.

"So, you are the leader of the group that's infiltrated my castle?" Arachnae asked

"Yes. My name is-"

"I know who you are. What I don't know is what you look like without that ridiculous mask."

She reached out with her hand and a river of her spiders stretched out and ripped the mask from Death's face. He looked down immediately.

"Now now, don't be that way. Look up at me when I address you." Arachnae reached out again and her spiders formed a hand which grabbed Death's chin and lifted his head for her to see his face.

He was young, probably no older than sixteen. Surprising considering how low his voice was. He had white hair that was slicked back on his head and fell out of sight in his hood. He looked at her with dull gray eyes that, at that moment, were full of contempt.

"Only a true fool looks into the face of Death." He told her

"Then call me a fool, because I did just that." She told him

Suddenly the right wall of the room burst open and a giant finger released a net which captured Asura and pulled him through the hole into Death City. Death reached down and grabbed his mask from where it'd been left by his feet and slid it back onto his face. He looked at Arachnae and brandished his scythe.

"As I said, only a fool looks into the face of Death." He swung it around

In the Death room. The net released Asura at the feet of Shinigami. There Spirit was waiting along with Stein and Azersan.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Hello again Asura." Shinigami told him

the Kishin stood up and looked at Shinigami through the bandages on his face. They fell away and he was left in the suit that Arachnae had dressed him in. A red shirt with black stripes and a simple pair of jeans.

"Hello Shinigami." The Kishin replied smiling to himself at the title.

"How ya been? It's been a while since we last talked." Shinigami asked

"I've been fine, still trying to get used to this new world since you imprisoned me."

"Well, no worries about that this time. There won't be any prison for you. I'll just kill you." Shinigami said holding out his hand

Spirit nodded and turned into his scythe form and leapt into Shinigami's outstretched hand. He lifted it above his head, but before he could deliver the finishing blow Asura leapt from the net and freed himself. He jumped away from the platform and into the graveyard that surrounded the area where Shinigami usually remained.

Shinigami followed after him and the two began a fight, asking each other questions and answering each other. After a few minutes the two combatants realized they were evenly matched and it was all up to the chance that one of them screwed up that would allow victory. Asura blew a hole in the wall and flew through it quickly, escaping Shinigami's grasp. He flew over to Arachnae.

"You came back." She said weakly.

Death had his scythe blade dug into the wall where Asura had blown the hole in the wall. It was freed and he now held it firmly in his hands. Asura wrapped his arms around Arachnae and they embraced. Arachnae gasped, Death went at the ready slamming his staff butt on the floor sending a message for Maka and Kid to enter.

Maka and Kid entered the room along with Black Star who'd arrived moments before Asura. Asura meanwhile ripped out Arachnae's soul and consumed it. He began screaming as his body changed. It grew, and an aura of power poured off his flesh leaving Death and his team feeling weaker.

Death looked up at Asura through his mask and sighed

"Maka. Break my mask." He told her

"What?" She asked immediately

"Break. My. Mask. It's a simple command." He told her calmly

"But you never lose your mask." Black Star said

"There's a reason I keep this mask on. It restricts my power. I need you to break it Maka. You're the only one I trust enough to do it."

Maka nodded and swung Soul forward shattering the mask on Death's face. The rim remained on the edge, perfectly carved to accommodate the missing pieces.

"I've got ten minutes." He said to them "My mask is magically enchanted to repair itself and seal my power in ten minutes." He told them

They readied themselves as Asura released a black aura that surrounded them and formed a barrier.

Death swung his scythe in three complete circles. "Guardian Arts: Enraged Mode."

A sudden burst of energy poured out of Death's body. He gained a slight gold glow.

"My name is Guardian D. Death, wielder of the Guardatite Scythe, envoy of the Guardians for the world of Soul Eater. It is my duty to protect this world from evil however I see fit. You are a threat to this world. Prepare to die."

"Oh wow kid. You think you can take-"

Death disappeared and Asura's face flew to the left, his skin recoiled in the impact. Death was floating near Asura's original position

"Yes. I know I can defeat you." Death told him

Maka and the others charged in dealing damage wherever they could. Death kept Asura busy with the occasional power-hit that sent him flying and stunned allowing for Maka and the others to move in. After a few minutes Asura was weakening. He released his enlarged form and returned to his human shape. As he did Death's mask repaired itself and he lost his Enraged mode.

"Maka, Black Star, Kid. I trust you to finish the job for me." Death told them

"Where do you think you're going?" Black Star asked

"I'm leaving. I have to make my report to know this world will be a valuable ally. I wish you luck." Death disappeared in flash of white light.

Maka looked at the spot where'd Death had been a second ago, then she looked back at the Kishin.

"Come on guys, we have to make sure we let Death have a good report." She charged in with Black Star and Kid and after an intense battle Maka defeated Asura.

The following months were calm and peaceful. Maka was looking out on Death City from a balcony in the D.W.M.A. Spirit and Shinigami walked up from behind her and looked out at the city with her.

"Do you think he'll come back?" She asked

"I know he will. Guardians have a habit of sticking their noses in where they don't belong." Spirit said smirking at the joke that all people who had met a Guardian shared

"Well, I can't wait. When I see him again I'll give him a Maka Chop for leaving us like that."

Spirit laughed imagining the sober-looking Death getting a Maka Chop from his daughter.

Death appeared in a small room where he saw Fire and Gatescholar.

"Hello you two. I suppose you've already completed your missions?" he asked

"Yeah, don't worry, Naruto and the others will help when called upon." Fire replied as he polished his great-sword

"Luffy and the Strawhats will help us as well." Gatescholar told him

"Maka and those of the D.W.M.A will assist in our war as well. Now we must wait patiently for the others to return." Death said calmly

"Yeah. I hope you brought a book, because it gets pretty boring in here." Gatescholar told him

Death's shoulders shrugged "Oh well. I'll find something, probably need to recover from my battle against the Kishin Asura. Meditation would be best." He said before walking over to a corner of the small living room like area and sitting cross-legged with his scythe over his lap.

"I'll never understand him." Gatescholar said bewildered

"Nope. " Fire agreed.


End file.
